It is frequently desirable to provide a valve system in which the opening time of the valve is extremely short; in other words, a graph of opening of the valve vs. time should have as steep a flank as possible. In specially constructed fuel injection systems, switching times between open and closed positions of the valve of 10.sup.-3 seconds have been obtained. These switching times, that is, the flanks of the graphs of valve opening vs. time, still are not steep enough. Electronically controlled fuel injection requires extremely accurate ON and OFF control and, therefore, an even faster operating speed of the valve is desirable.